Alan G. Lance
| birth_place= McComb, Ohio | dead = alive | death_date= | death_place= | residence=Meridian | spouse= | profession=Attorney | religion= | party=Republican |}} Alan G. Lance, Sr. (born April 27, 1949) is a judge of the United States Court of Appeals for Veterans Claims, and previously served as Attorney General of Idaho from 1995 to 2003. Born in McComb, Ohio, Lance grew up on the family farm and received a B.A. from South Dakota State University in 1971 and a J.D. from the University of Toledo College of Law, where he was a member of the Law Review, in 1973. He began his professional legal career as an Assistant Prosecuting Attorney for Fulton County, Ohio. He served in the Judge Advocate General's Corps, U.S. Army from 1974 to 1978, and received the Army Commendation Medal. After completing his military service, Lance moved to Meridian, Idaho, entering private practice there. Lance was elected to the Idaho House of Representatives in 1990 and served as Majority Caucus Chairman during his second term in office, from 1993 to 1995. He was elected attorney general in 1994, defeating Democratic state senator Mike Burkett. Judge Lance served as Idaho's 31st Attorney General from 1995 to 2003, Idaho's longest-serving Attorney General. While serving as Attorney General, Judge Lance also served on the executive committee of the National Association of Attorneys General and as chairman of the Conference of Western Attorneys General. Lance was nominated as a Judge of the United States Court of Appeals for Veterans Claims by President George W. Bush, confirmed by the United States Senate, and commissioned in December 2004. Lance is also active in the American Legion and served as the organization's National Commander from 1999 to 2000. He was named a Distinguished Alumnus of the University of Toledo College of Law in 2002. In 1998, Lance received the Distinguished Service Award from the National Association of State Veterans Homes for his service to veterans. He received the Humanitarian Award from the American Legion Auxiliary in 2000 for his work with veterans, active duty military personnel, and their families. The Idaho Council on Domestic Violence and Victim Assistance honored Lance's efforts as Attorney General to combat domestic violence and protect the rights of crime victims with the 2002 Public Policy Leadership Award. In that year, he was also presented with the Profiles in Courage Award awarded by the Conference of Western Attorneys General for his leadership in a closely watched death-penalty case. Lance was inducted into the Ohio Veterans Hall of Fame in November 2004. External links * Material on this page was adapted from the United States Court of Appeals for Veterans Claims biography of Judge Alan G. Lance, Sr., a source in the public domain. Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Idaho Attorneys General Category:Members of the Idaho House of Representatives Category:Idaho lawyers Category:American Legion Category:Idaho Republicans Category:South Dakota State University alumni Category:University of Toledo alumni Category:Judge Advocate General's Corps, United States Army Category:Judges of the United States Court of Appeals for Veterans Claims Category:United States Article I federal judges appointed by George W. Bush Category:People from Meridian, Idaho Category:Recipients of the Army Commendation Medal